the ghost of sheldon robertson
by xxxnightblazexxx
Summary: after a run in with a spirit in her backyard which just so happens to be a forest,Selena white,thinks she s going crazy but can with the help of her older sister,Liza and her best friend,Jay,but the thing is can she risk their lives? better summery inside
1. Chapter 1:meet in with Sheldon robertson

I sighed getting up I gave up the sweet search of sleep and checked the clock in big red numbers it read:4:30 I got up and turned my alarm clock off and slipped out of my pajama`s and went over to my dresser and putted on shorts and a tanktop and my black hoodie I grabbed my ipod of my dresser and went downstairs and slipped on my converse sneakers and started my run listening to my immortal by evanescence after a long run I stopped dead in my tracks there is someone close to me please don`t be a killer I prayed to myself I seen a shadow move I ran the other way the way I came I looked behind me and there was a man with a hunting knife I screamed picking up my pace my scream echoed of the forest floor the crows flew away I tripped over a root of a tree and I fell with a thud I looked over my shoulder he was gaining on my tail I got up and ran ahead missing my bed and wished I was just home I couldn`t keep running forever and it didn`t help that I was running for an hour my legs gave out and I fell scratching my arms,legs,knees and check off the brambles and branches on shrubs and bushes and ground I curled up in fatel position and waited for his knife to go through my flesh when I never felt anything I looked up he wasn`t there I got up and looked away my heart ramming in my ribcage I turned around and screamed and recovered"what are you doing out here mayra she was my aunt and police officer white"for a run,I heard you scream are you alright?"she asked,worried"uh ok I guess,Just fell"I said lying they would freak plus it was just my imagination I wrote a few books which got published by miryln joseph it could ust be that and mabe the scary movies I was watching last night"how about we walk to your house I have to talk to your dad"mayra said"sure what did dad do now?"I asked mayra and my dad were siblings mayra snorted"he took my handcuffs as a prank and I need them"I giggled at that mylvan is a kid at heart"it`s not funny this is serious I had to arrest a drunk person from a bar with twistties it was embarressing"we both laughed we reached my house and satted down on a chair in the kitchen and cleaned the scraps and cuts and putted bandages on them after I was finished I got ready for school in my school uniform which consistes of a blue and black plaid shirt,a white button up dress shirt and black boots with silver buckles I went downstairs where my dad was passing mayra her handcuffs"hey Selena i`ll give you a ride do you wanna pick Jay up?"mayra said drinking the rest of her coffe"sure,thanks aunt mayra"I said,Jay was my best friend since for as long as I can remeber"well lets go"mayra said grabbing her keys out of her pocket and following me out into her police cruiser"can I turn the siren on?"I asked mayra looked at me and raised her eyebrow"okay,then the lights?"I asked same look I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest "your just like your dad you know that?"mayra asked I smirked"oh I know"I said leaning back in my seat we pulled up in Jay`s long driveway where Jay was getting into the car of Carla,the most popular girl in school I knew my jaw was on the floor in shock it felt like someone was crushing my chest"uh c`mon your gonna be late"mayra said driving off"can I borrow your taser?"I asked looking at her she chuckled"no"she said shaking her head mayra parked and as soon as I stepped out the bell rang this is Just great i`m late oh whatever I said to myself running up and opening the door and running to the office to get a late slip"hi Selena late again?"sheyla asked I nodded looking at the newspaper she set aside on the front page was the guy who tried to do whatever with me"can I see that?"I asked referring to the paper she nodded"sheldon robertson died on march 2nd..."two weeks ago ok yep I was diffently seeing things mabe it was just a dream yeah right this id going to be a long day I thought going to my next class which was unfourtauntly math I sighed not wanting to be here exept at home I thought


	2. Chapter 2:rude awkening

I don`t own nothing everything goes to their righful owners

ok the better summery I promised;After a run in with a ghost which just so happens to be in her backyard which is the forest, Selena white,she battles with wanting to tell Jay,her best friend and her older sister,Liza but can she risk their lives for her?after a girl is found dead in the girls publick washroom it is carla,two of our favorite fbi agents shaw and jones come to interview the whole school can they find out whose behind it before it`s too late? okay please tell me if this is bad or good and Ideas are also good and this is my first story that I auctualy have the guts to put up here thanks-

I couldn`t concentrate on anything in classes I was thinking about Sheldon robertson he died two weeks ago how can he be in the woods?hmm mabe it was his double ganger you know when someone looks just like you?but what did he want my head snapped up to screaming I got up and ran to the girls bathroom where Stacy,Carla`s groupie was too I looked at what she was pointing to and Carla was there with her wrists slash open and blood comming from her mouth and neck where ther was a huge shard of glass sticking out"i`ll go get "I said was our principle I almost ran her over in the hallway",Carla Izyl is dead in the girls washroom"I told her she ran where I pointed to and I heard her scream in horror I knew I didn`t sound shocked when I told her or scared after all I think seen a dead man in the woods so there`s a chance I might be crazy I went back to my classes while the police were called I didn`t have time to feel sorry for Carla my mind was on other things way more important things by the time lunch came around almost everyone was finished talking to the police me and Stacy was the first they talked to since we found the body when I sat down everyone was looking at me and whispering about Carla after all she was loved Jay satted down"hey Sel"Jay said with a small smile Jay and Carla was in a relasionship for a few weeks now he had a crush on her since forever and I developed a crush on him over the summer I never answered just attacked my Salad and devouring it trying to Ignore the sadness in his eyes"I have to go"I said getting up and leaving a very confused and hurt Jay I went into the office and asked to go home they gave me permission and I signed out I turned on my ipod and Breathe no more by Evanecsence came on I listened to it until I got home I went up the steps and unlocked the door where I thought it would be peaceful I clearly thought wrong...

duh dumm..whats going to happen to Selena now

please review!

btw Sam and Dean will diffently be in the next chapter or the next one

I only own Selena,Jay,Liza and her dad mylvan


End file.
